


[Wallpaper] Our Miracle

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [54]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik/Charles finally are parents, and Erik is overjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Wallpaper] Our Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> (Wallpaper made as a gift for mm8 for her fandom_stocking over at DW.)
> 
> mm8 wanted Erik/Charles and she liked mpreg, so this is what came out of it :)


End file.
